Dil mila ja zara
by Srija
Summary: A new Abhirika try..fluffy and romantic...plz read and review...


The sparkling water of Yamuna and the gorgeous sparks of the marbels...

Suno na sangemarmar...

Ki ye minare...

Kuch bhi nahi h age tumhare...

The silky and pink pallu of her saree was flying freely...she was lost in the beauty of the site but someone was lost in her...

Aj se dil pe mere...raj tumhara...

Taj tumhara...

He touched her shoulder gently...she felt her body having the touch of heaven...she looked at him...his eyes were full of love...

Suno na sangemarmar...

Ki ye minare...

Kuch bhi nahi h age tumhare...

Today they are completely alone...from every call of problems and obstacles...living each other fully...

An unknwn force was merging him...telling him to make her his...completely...

Aj se dil pe mere...raj tumhara...

Taj tumhara...

He cupped her face...she didnt even move her eyelids...somewhere she too wanted this day...she was waiting for him since long...

He took him to the front...where the fountains were creating the beautiful sounds of falling water...

And he sat on his knees...

Bin tere matham matham hi chal rahi thi dhadkan...

Jabse mile tum hume...

Anchal se tere bandhe...

Dil ud raha hai...

He took out the velvet box from his pocket and opened it...a gold ring with a diamond on it...just made for her...

Suno na asmano k ye sitare...

Kuch bhi nahi hai age tumhare...

"Will you plz be mine forever?"He said in ever loving tone...

Her eyes were full of tears...she nodded..."yes Abhijeet...I love you..I love you so much..."

Abhijeet put the ring in her ring finger...they both were not believing that it actually happened..

Ye dekho sapne mere..

Nindo se hoke tere...

Rato se kehte h log...

Hum to savere hai wo..

Sach ho gaye jo..

He hugged her tightly...in his ever loving shell with a promise that they will be together forever...

Suno na do jahano k ye nazare...

Kuch bhi nahi hai age tumhare...

The sign of love...TAJMAHAL was the evidence...the yamuna...every brick of the minars watched this heavenly love...

Aj se dil pe mere...raj tumhara...

Taj tumhara...

Suno na sangemarmar...

Ki ye minare...

Kuch bhi nahi h age tumhare...

She opened her eyes suddenly...in a loud call...and saw him standing...

She was utterly surprised...where as he was looking at her with confused eyes...

She:Abhijeet tum?

Abhi:han Tarika jii...

She looked at the surrounding..."Tajmahal kaha gaya?aur yamuna?"

She tried to get up suddenly but her head spinned she fall but before her head collides with the back wood of sofa he placed his hand there...

He was inches apart from her...they were so close...they were lost in each others eyes...

He slowly moved his hand and placed her head gently nd sat beside her...and carresed her hairs gently..."kya hua Tarika?"

Tarika finally spoke out..."nh kuch nahi...wo sapna..."

The movie "YOUNGISTAN" was going on the tv...

Abhi:apke sar me chot lagi na...ghao kafi gehra h..isliye...ap chinta mat kijiye..bht jaldi ap thk ho jayngi..

Tarika just nodded...

Abhi:main ye puchne aya tha k hum Delhi ja rahe h investigation k liye..ap jayengi k nahi?

Tarika's eyes sparkled..."Delhi?matlab Agra?"

Abhi:han woha bhi...par apko kase pata?

Tarika(in mind):dil ko na jane kaise sab pata chl jati h...

Abhi:Tarika jii...kya hua?ap thk nh h to mat jayiye...its ok...

Tarika:nh nh main jayungi...zarur...

Abhi:sure?

Tarika:han sure Abhi...

Abhi(smiled):kya kaha apne?phir boliye...

Tarika(confused):Sure jayungi...

Abhi:apne muse kya bulayi?

Tarika:Abhi...(surprised)...arey han...(smiled sweetly)

Abhi:phr bolo na ekbar...

Tarika:Abhi...(smiled)

Abhi:main coffee banau?

Tarika nodded..she was lost in him...she started loving him more..."pyar to karte ho...izhar kyu nahi?aur kitna intazar karwaoge?"

Tarika coffee...Abhijeet entered after five minutes...tarika smiled...

Both sat to enjoy the movie...

She rewinded and the song started...

Suno na sangemarmar...

Ki ye minare...

Kuch bhi nahi h age tumhare...

Aj se dil pe mere...raj tumhara...

Taj tumhara...

*Note:Song is taken from the movie "Youngistan"

 **A/N:This OS is specially written for my sweet buddy...Himi...hooe tujhe achi lagi yaar...itne mahino bad likhi hu...achi nahi lagi to very sorry... :(**

 **So guyz...hi...hows u all?missed me?maine to sabko bohot miss kia... :( kisine kiya mujhe?**

 **so plzz review my try...**

 **Thanks for reading...Srija**


End file.
